


Love in blood

by Metal_fist_of_Hydra



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Vampire Brock, Vampire Bucky Barnes, Vampire Sex, eventually vampire Bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_fist_of_Hydra/pseuds/Metal_fist_of_Hydra
Summary: Brock turns Bucky into a vampire.





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> This pic was inspired by umikochannart's beautiful artwork on tumblr. First chapter is short because it is only a prelude. Also, I am curious about your reaction. TBC soon!!! 
> 
> http://umikochannart.tumblr.com/post/174110991577/it-was-actually-brock-who-turned-bucky-into-a

The first thing what hit Brock's nose, was the  _smell._

_Hm._

Young, ripe, strong. Bit of musk, bit of earth, bit of forest smell. With a nice, coppery undertone. 

He peeked out of the crypt - the doors were locked but there was just enough space for him to see the source of the smell. Alright, another burial. That's all the fuss. And there - oh yeah, there is the source. Long chestnut hair. Blue eyes surrounded by the longest and finest lashes. A handsome face, square jaw.  _Muscles._

Brock sighed.

Burials were so lame today. No family scandals when the coffin wasn't lowered into the grave yet, but fighting among the family members already has ensued. No premature burials when the poor victim came to consciousness in the last minutes and screamed and banged the lid of their coffins until they have suffocated. Brock always found the irony of the situation somewhat amusing; what use did it have to go crazy in the last moments of your life, when you could just accept fate and die with dignity? They were already at the final station of their lives. 

So yeah, as far as burials go, the nowaday,  _modern_ burials were boring as hell. And people were STINKING. Of perfumes or old age. Brock found it disgusting. There's nothing like a good body smell of someone's  _own_ , where you could feel the smell of blood filling their veins, pumping through their hearts.

And this plump young man smelled  _exactly_ after Brock's taste.

He was going to find him.

He was going to rape him.

 

.........................................

 

He was going to _change him._

 


	2. Preparations

From this moment on, Brock has begun to stalk his prey. Soon enough he has collected enough informations about th young, muscular man with the good smell. He knew he was 25, he knew he lived alone and he knew his name was Bucky.

And he knew he was  _gay._

 _Plus points for the living alone_ , mused Brock as he climbed the walls of the little house to peek on his victim. This was the hour his victim - and _future_ _bedmate_ -, used to take a shower. 

Brock smiled as he took a seat next to the window on the roof. It was a skylight, so no need for curtains, his Bucky didn't have to be afraid of curious neighbours peeking inside and it was certainly sure he didn't think of vampires. 

Brock shook his head. The näiveté of modern folks still surprised him. There were people who knew about vampires, even fought against them, but the majority has decided not to acknowledge the existence of vampires. As if this would make them non-existent.

Sad. So sad.

His chain of thoughts was broken by the light flashing up down there in the tiny bathroom. He moved closer and peeked through the skylight. Ah yeah. His babe has arrived to take his shower. Great.

He licked his lips as Bucky shed his clothes. My, what a body. The guy clearly worked out. He looked like a beautiful sculpture. Big arms, nice, strong back, gorgeous sixpack. And a nice set of tits with tender pink nipples.

Brock licked his lips again.

There, his Bucky has just turned and the sight of his beautiful round tight ass greeted Brock.

Strong thighs, long legs. What a beauty.

Let's not forget about his cock, thought Brock and slipped a bit closer. He has seen Bucky's cock enough times, but it was always a nice sight to see. 

Bucky lifted the toilet lid, took himself in hand and pissed. His cock was soft, big and heavy in his hand.

 Brock swallowed and felt himself harden.

Bucky stepped in the shower and started the water. This was Brock's favourite part. To see that young, wet body flex, to see that lovely soft cock becoming hard and erect every once in a while. On such occassions, Bucky would reach down with soapy hands and jerk himself off, his big balls tightening and then letting go, splashing on the wall of the shower cabin.

No such luck tonight though, it seemed.

When Bucky was done with the shower, he put on a soft white bathing gown and padded barefoot to the living room. Brock knew what he would do; it was late evening and his boy was going to read a bit while listening to music. There was no TV in that house at all and this made Brock wonder.

Enough for tonight, he decided. Time to go home.

 

The crypt was hardly what it looked from the outside. Brock has been paying for the crypt for over 300 years, always posing as the descendant of the family. During this time, he's had plenty of time to get some work done on the inside.

Entering the crypt, there were the four giant stone sarcophaguses on both sides. On the floor there were names engraved in the heavy lid. Dried flowers and multiple candles indicated this was the crypt of a rich family with long history.

Brock's fingers seeked out a small flower on the foot of the fourth sarcophagus. As he pressed it, an audible click was to be heard and he opened the lid. 

The sarcophagus was empty inside. Brock climbed in and shut the lid upon himself. As he did so, a hidden mechanism opened the bottom of the sarcophagus and he rolled out of it, into an underground room.

It was actually a quite nice and cozy room. Hidden lamps gave it a nice lightning, the floor was covered by thick and luscious carpet. Several armchairs - all different -, offered a nice seat and there were bookshelves, loaded with books.

His Bucky will have enough materials for reading.

Through a door, he arrived to his "sleeping quarters". This was just another room, slightly smaller, ruled by a giant bed with the most exquisite bedsheets and pillows. On the walls around there were enlarged photos. All about a naked Bucky in the shower.

Yes. This will be perfect.

He examined the chains hanging from the bed's railing. 

They will keep his Bucky safe. 

_After all, they all fight in the first few days._


	3. Action

Kidnapping his babe wasn't difficult at all. 

 

Brock simply knocked on the door and Bucky asked him to enter. That was  _crucial_ , for a vampire cannot enter a house unless uninvited. But Bucky didn't even seem suspicious. Brock posed as a tourist whose car just broke down, right infront of the house and asked for some useful informations. Bucky, the gentle heart, has invited him in and once Brock was in, he ruled. 

He went for the nice method his time, no choking hold, no hit on the back of the head. It was a drop of sleeping potion, carefully administered by injection. It worked almost immediately. Bucky's beautiful eyes got hooded, then he went limp and fell into the waiting arms of the vampire.

Brock checked around before leaving the house with his prey. He carefully selected and packed several clothing items from Bucky's wardrobe, few others from his bathroom, to make it seem as if the young man left for a journey. That being said, he added money, credit cards and passport. 

All done. 

Brock peeked out onto the street. It was quite late, and all the houses were dark, but one never could be sure with the fucking neighbours. Well, screw them. Even if some petty old lady saw something, the police probably's gonna chalk it up to their imagination.

He threw Bucky onto his shoulder in a fireman's hold, and took the suitcase in the other one. It was not a long way to the car and he made it as fast as possible. He laid his victim on the back seat, put in the suitcase, then sat on the driver's seat and happily drove away.

 

_Thirst._

Bucky groaned while trying to lift his head. His mouth was dry and he felt cold. He tried to open his eyes but his lids were  _so heavy._ With great effort, he managed to pry them open. 

He found himself lying face down on a bed. Nice, big bed, fluffy pillows.

_Where am I?_

His first thought was that he drunk too much the previous evening and ended up in some friend's house. He tried to move, to sit up but his limbs were not yielding. As if some invisible force held them back. And he heard the rattling of chains. As he turned, he saw his hands being cuffed to the bed. With some maneuvring he could see the same went for his ankles. And that he was naked.

_What the fuck?!_

Bucky wasn't a guy to get scared easily, but now he felt a slight terror. He could see now that he was in some windowless room, naked and chained to the bed, and all around on the walls, there were photos about him, naked, in his shower.

Jesus. That looked really bad.He tried to pull at the chains but they didn't give in. He was captive in this room.

He desperately tried to wrap his mind around what might've happened. Did some creepy stalker kidnapped him and...

_The guy! The guy at the front door, with the broken car!_

Shit.

Bucky groaned again and let his head rest against the pillow.

"How'ya been doing, babe?"

 

Brock couldn't stop grinning. His beautiful prey was giving his best effort in order to get free and he didn't manage of course, twisting his beautiful, naked, muscled big boy in the chains, sweating and swearing. Upon hearing Brock's voice, he chilled and looked up at his captor from beneath his hair, blue eyes promising murder.

_Oh babe, you've got no idea._

"I guess you're thirsty", Brock said and held a glass full of clear water to Bucky's lips. To his surprise, his boy drank it; usually his victims began with spitting on him and then he used to take great pleasure in punishing them by giving them neither food, nor water. This kid was clearly a smart guy. 

"Where am I?", whispered Bucky.

Oh, so he's willing to carry on a conversation? Great. Brock grinned, sat on the edge of the bed, and slapped Bucky's ass. The young man convulsed from the touch and it was clear to see the disgust on his features.

"Sooo", Brock drawled. "Let's begin it at the beginning, right? You're in my home and I hope you like it...  _because from now on this is your home too._ My name is Brock and I am your master, caretaker, everything. But first things first..."

He grinned slowly, showing off his teeth.

Cold fear washed over Bucky. He has heard about vampires but this couldn't be true. Then again, his captor's looks, the white skin, the long teeth and the fact that there was no window, made sense. 

Brock laughed and put his hand on Bucky's nape, under his long hair, grabbing him like a kitten.

"Now you realize, my love"

He leaned towards Bucky who began to twist in his chains. The bed rattled, but wouldn't give. Brock climbed over his captive, held him strong between his thighs, then grabbed his thick hair in one hand and leaned above the pulsing artery.

"Get off of me, you fucker!", shouted Bucky.

The pain was more horrible than he would have imagined. It burned, like fire and then he felt a horrible pull. His heartbeat sped up and he felt those lips moving on his neck, heard a disgusting slurping sound. 

It didn't last long but afterwards he felt quite weakened. His captor let him fall on the bed. Bucky barely could breathe. He felt like going mad. This was just some bad dream.

Then....

He jumped as cold fingers reached underneath him and grabbed his cock.  _What the..._

"Part two, my love", whispered Brock.


End file.
